Irene
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: Irene no había surgido de la necesidad, era una inversión. Se sabia magnifica por haber burlado a su destino dos veces. Ahora de nuevo, podía pasear entre los vivos.


**Título:** Irene.  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC TV Series.  
**Personajes:** Irene Adler. Sherlock Holmes, Godfrey Norton (Solo mencionados).  
**Resumen:** Irene no había surgido de la necesidad, era una inversión. Se sabia magnifica por haber burlado a su destino dos veces. Ahora de nuevo, podía pasear entre los vivos.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. No gano nada haciendo.

**Advertencias: **No se si sea para poner advertencias, pero bueno. La mención de la homosexualidad-bisexualidad de Irene y su preferencia por el sadismo. Si no puedes comprender lo maravillosa que es Irene con todo lo que ella representa ¡Fuera! Si te has quedado por favor disfruta.

* * *

El negocio de Irene era el sexo y era la mejor. No había llegado a donde estaba desde lo más bajo. No había sido una joven con necesidad, como muchos hombres y mujeres que disfrutan con ella creían. La magnifica mujer que era Irene había sido una inversión familiar. Las mejores escuelas, clases de baile, canto, esgrima, equitación, y por sí misma había aprendido a hablar fluidamente el francés y el alemán. Tenía porte, inteligencia y belleza. Al paso que iba y a ojos de sus padres, Irene acabaría siendo la esposa de algún futuro primer ministro.

Pero Irene prefería la piel suave, las curvas bien definidas. A Irene le gustaban las mujeres. Las amaba sumisas bajo ella, anhelando por más. Por eso se alejó de su casa tan pronto entro a la Universidad, en donde sin duda, encontraría chicas más que dispuestas de experimentar un poco con ella.

Aprendió que el sexo dulce no le iba, o al menos no del todo. Prefería provocar placer recurriendo al dolor y a la humillación. Una colección de fustas, látigos, correas de cuero y cadenas se fueron ganando un gran espacio en su habitación. Por otro lado, encontró que podía tener intimidad con hombres sin ningún problema. Claro, ella siempre dominante sobre ellos y obteniendo algún tipo de recompensa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Decano de la Universidad rogara por sus golpes.

Su clientela fue ampliándose en cuanto se graduó. Políticos, jueces, damas de alta sociedad ansiando amor. Y pronto, sus clientes ya no eran solo británicos. Irene era conocida por los hombres más poderosos de todo el mundo.

En efecto, eso le valió que su cuenta bancaria incrementara por millones, pero también la dejó expuesta. Expuesta a que en cualquier momento quisieran silenciarla por relacionarse con algún miembro de la realeza, por haber hecho disfrutar al alto mando de algún ejército lejano. Por eso usó su inteligencia robando información. Con buena charla y excelente conocimiento de informática, Irene Adler tenía tanta información sobre el gobierno de tantos países, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los archivos de la CIA.

Irene trabajaba con toda la capacidad que su cerebro tenía. Ella no era un genio, como la gente con la que se rodeaba, pero podía encararse con ellos gracias a su astucia.

Se sabía magnífica por haber engañado a la muerte dos veces, y estaba segura de que si un Dios se atravesara en su camino, también acabaría arrodillado ante ella.

Después de que Sherlock la salvó de morir decapitada, había gozado de un tiempo de paz. Sin embargo, su destino volvió a acecharla. Salió bien librada, pero nada auguraba una cuarta victoria.

Por eso ella no era más Irene Adler. Se había casado, su apellido ahora era Norton. Vivía en Australia con su esposo Godfrey, un maravilloso hombre, pero ciego. No notaba la aventura que Irene mantenía con una de las sirvientas.

Aún lejos de todo lo que alguna vez fue, Irene conservaba su teléfono. A veces, se sentía tentada de mandar una invitación a cenar. Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Ahora estaba viva, y los vivos no invitan a los muertos a cenar.

* * *

Primer fic para el fandom de Sherlock, una de mis actuales obsesiones junto con The Avengers. Me sorprendió que lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me propuse a escribir sobre este fandom fuera Irene. Espero haberle hecho justicia al personaje.

Me encantaría recibir comentarios, si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber y si les gusto, también.

**Edit**: Gracias a **NatssY** por corregir algunos errores ortográficos en el fic.


End file.
